1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for a vehicle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-151292, filed May 24, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A driving support system for a vehicle which detects conditions of roads based on images of the area ahead of the vehicle is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H08-253059). In the support system, the images are captured by a camera disposed in the vehicle, and images made by the system, reflecting the conditions of roads detected by the system, are displayed on a display provided on the front window or on the dashboard of the vehicle.
In the driving support system of the related art, it has been impossible to modify the contents of the image to be displayed in accordance with changes of traveling conditions of the vehicle or the ability of occupants to view the surroundings because the images are made only based on the images captured by the camera. Therefore, there has been a problem in that the support system cannot assist the occupant's ability to view the surroundings when this ability declines in accordance with a change of the traveling conditions of the vehicle.